a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen or the like with dual illuminating ends, which provides funs for children while using the pen or the like in writing.
b) Description of the Prior Art
The applicant, Ming-Tay Hsu, of the present application has lodged an application entitled "An illuminating Ball-point Pen" with the USPTO and a patent has been allowed. In this granted patent, only the top end of the ball-point pen can provide illumination but the ball-point pen casing does not. If the top end and the casing illuminate with light, then it will provide funs while writing. Particularly, the children will be attracted to use the pen or the like to write or scribble.